boltsandblipfandomcom-20200213-history
Bolts and Blip Wiki:Manual of Style
Article structure is an ever-evolving process here on . This will cover the basics on writing neat articles and policies for article style. Pages that don't meet these guidelines will be marked for cleanup to be fixed. General *Articles should use proper spelling, language structure and punctuation. **Articles should use Canadian English. *Articles should be written from a neutral point of view. Pointing out features of the topic of the article is encouraged, but using sentences such as "this robot is one of the worst ones because..." is not. *Images should be placed with a suitable size that "fits in" with the article. For example, placing a very large image that gets in the way of the text would not be acceptable. Categories Categories should be clear, concise to the point when they are unambiguous and fit with previously added categories. When making new categories, try to have good judgement on what categories should exist. Categories shouldn't be added for every single aspect of an article or brief events unless it's significant. Trivia Trivia should and always be significant and interesting facts about the article that may not be apparent, cultural references or behind-the-scenes information. What trivia is not: *Trivia is not "this is the third time an episode focuses on Blip" or "this is the fourth time the Thunderbolts have lost". and et cetera. *Trivia is not obvious facts. *Trivia is not fan-fiction. *Trivia is not "D-Gor returns in this episode" and et cetera. Character Articles General Requirements *At least one image. *A gallery. *Main information describing the character. *A signature quote marked with Template:Quote. *A character infobox. **The infobox's title box and header should be coloured with the appropriate colour of his/her current affiliations. Recommended Order of sections #'Lead section (No heading):' Rough overview of information and history in one short paragraph. #'Design:' Two paragraphs describing the physical and personal attributes a character has. ##Appearance ##Personality #'Biography:' Detailed information about the character's biography, split into two sections: ##History: Information about the about his/her biography before the time the series began, usually one paragraph or a couple of sentences For example, when a robot character was built. ##Bolts & Blip: Several paragraphs giving detailed information about the character's appearances and activities throughout the series. #'Relationships with other Characters:' Information about divided into paragraphs for each character (marked with heading 3) he/she had a significant relationship with. #'Trivia:' Unique information about the character such as goofs, hidden attributes or, explain who he/she is based off from (like D-Gor). Each trivia statement is marked with an asterisk (*). #'Gallery:' A link to a character gallery in this format: See: /Gallery #'References:' Any links which link to sources of information about the article. Episode Articles General Requirements *Episode infobox *Information explaining the episode. *At least three relevant images. Recommended Order of sections #'Lead section (No heading):' Information of what is the episode number and what characters debut. #'Synopsis:' A brief summary of the episode plot. #'Plot:' Detailed, thorough information well descriptive of the plot divided into several paragraphs. Paragraphs are divided through transitions in the episode. #'Trivia:' Unique information about the episode, such as cultural references, goofs, foreshadowing or just interesting facts. Each trivia statement is marked with an asterisk (*). *'Gallery:' A link to an episode gallery in this format: See: /Gallery #'References:' Any links which link to sources of information about the article. Item Articles General Requirements *An item infobox *At least one relevant image *A description Recommended Order of sections #'Lead section (No heading):' Rough overview of information and history in one short paragraph. #'Background:' Detailed information about the usage and history about the item. Usually about one paragraph. #'Trivia:'Unique information about the item. Each trivia statement is marked with an asterisk (*). Group Articles General Requirements *An group infobox *At least one relevant image *A description Recommended Order of sections #'Lead section (No heading):' Rough overview of information and history in one short paragraph. #'Background:' Detailed information about the history and what the group does.Usually about one paragraph. #'Trivia:'Unique information about the group. Each trivia statement is marked with an asterisk (*). Location Articles General Requirements *At least one relevant image *A description Recommended Order of sections #'Lead section (No heading):' Rough overview of information and history in one short paragraph. #'Background:' Detailed information about the history about the location. Usually about one paragraph, but more if necessary. #'Trivia:'Unique information about the location. Each trivia statement is marked with an asterisk (*). Images General Requirements *Use clean, clear and high quality images of the item, group, episode or character. An image of a well-known shot of the latter should be put in their infobox. *Watermarked images are not encouraged, unless it's from the owning company or channel. *Official images are highly encouraged. *NO FAN IMAGES unless it's for your user page. Category:Policy Category:Site administration